Halloween Horror Nights 2006 (Hollywood)
Halloween Horror Nights 2006 was the revival of the Halloween Horror Nights event in Universal Studios Hollywood. The icon was The Director/Pavel Pranevsky, who used the Universal Backlot (and the entire park) as his "masterpiece" film. The various titles go by “The Director will see you now” (which was also used in the 2003 event in Orlando), “The Director’s Cut” and “Will you make the Cut? (Possibly the signature title) Story "Production began on the Universal Backlot on 6/6/06." Universal Studios Hollywood decided that in 2006, the formerly annual Halloween Horror Nights will once again commence. Unable to get popular and revered brands like Rob and Clive Barker, Universal turned to a controversial director who lived in Slovakia. Pavel Pranevsky made his living by making movies that he felt that viewers would be entranced by due to the "real" production value. However, this style would earn him more critics than fans, and Pavel would get sued by an actress for literally carving her eye Salvadore Dali style for the film "The Widow's Eye". Mr. Pranevsky eventually received his comeuppance, and was blacklisted from the entire Slovakian film company. Desperate for success, he sailed the sea on the way to Hollywood in 2002 in search for artistic validation. Universal Studios Hollywood found out about Pavel, and in spite of rumors circulating about his behavior, he was tasked with creating "the ultimate horror film" which would be used to inspire the horrorscapes of the event. The Studio asked him to show a daily show that they can be on board with the vision they want to showcase. Pavel explored the backlot, and already was writing the scripts for the various attractions that would be taking place in the "film." Director Pavel Pranevsky was interviewed on the set of the dailies he was gonna shoot by three people. He told them that he aspired for "true emotions" and real blood, believing that nothing can capture the true "emotion, fear and reality of what the victim is feeling." The three disappeared almost immediately after the interview. While Pavel was still working and crafting the look and feel of his movie, executives began to get worried as dark rumours began to circulate. The dailies were sent to Universal Pictures a week later. The dailies would show several disturbing imagery- in a unfinished set with red curtains, a Jester was having hooks impaled on his cheeks, a guy was being tortured in a bathtub, and Pavel himself "examined" the true essence of a corpse (if it even was a corpse) with a oversized shear. Universal was both horrified and enraged at Pavel, who argued that "real is what people want to see!" And then, as if it couldn't get worse, it was found out that the three "actors" were in fact the people who interviewed them, and they were being tortured for real. Realizing the moral quandaries of participating of what is literally a film of Evil, they shut down the project and sent security to arrest Pavel Pranevsky for illegal activities. However, Mr. Pranevsky strangely enough managed to disappear, just like the crew. Eventually, Pavel was spotted at various locations on the Universal Backlot on the daytime, apparently living there the whole time. Despite security's best efforts, Pavel was unable to be captured. Pavel Pranevsky, who dubbed himself with the name of The Director, promised on several homemade videos of himself that his work will not be stopped. In spite of the threat, Universal Studios Hollywood went on with the Halloween Horror Nights project, using The Director's concepts in a "safer" way. But unbeknownst to them, The Director was very in much in control of things. He directed the "scareactors" on their acts of carnage, and managed to put extreme scares in secrecy. He prowled the streets of the backlot with a few of his "friends" and subsequently took control of the park. The Director's film was in production. The Director The Director was featured in most, if not all, of the marketing materials. While it is unclear if he had any TV ads, there were online webisodes which detailed PAvel's exploits. In a case of viral marjeting, The actual Director could be seen stalking the Backlot at day, sometimes "filming" tourists. However, he didn't appear too much in the event itself, due to restrictions provided by the story. A carboard cutout of him can be seen at the Main Gate. The houses, scarezones, and shows, were all part of Pavel's "script". The Director was nowhere to be found on his own attraction (The Director's Cut), except at te very end where he could be seen throwing a victim into a wood chipper. (Unless it was the first week, then he wasn't shown at all). —Mazes— The Asylum- Hollywood's version of Psycho Scareapy. (Even down to using the same theme.) Universal‘s House of Horrors- Freddy. Frankenstein, and others party in Count Dracula's Castle Terror Tram- Terror Tram: The Director’s Cut- Pavel Pranevsky has cast thou in his horror movie. Survive through several films That The Director has created and he'll see if you're worthy of making the Cut.